Pets
NOTE:: If someone would please help, this section needs to be heavily re-edited/updated. of old information, as well as misleading information, such as the secret area summon items and dacy's doll summons being called 'pets.' Currently leaving those there until they are moved or if there is another section already made for them. Contributions would be highly appreciated. Cash Item Pets Currently, there are cash item pets available in the cash shop. These pets are summoned automatically if you have one equipped, and will give a stat boost as well as a buff every so often when it is active with its fullness above 0%. The strength of the buff depends on the pet's fullness level, going from 0.1~25% for the lowest buff strength to 75%~100% for the highest (unsure what type of bless about 100% fullness gives). Pet fullness can be maintained by feeding the pet various items in-game. Max pet fullness by feeding items found in-game is 80%, while feeding items found in the cash item shop is the only way to get fullness above 80%. Fullness decreases only while the pet is summoned. Pet experience is gained while the pet is summoned, or by real-life time while it is registered with the pet trainer using a cash shop item. Rare pet % is the chance of the pet becoming a rare pet when it reaches level 60 (max pet level). Due to translation errors or whatnot, there are inconsistancies between what the pet description says and what it actually does. What one pet might say is "chances for deadly physical/magical blows" when it increases the damage multiplier for deadly blows instead of the chance the hit will be a deadly blow. Another pet might say "chances for deadly magical blow +??%" and mean an increase in % chance the magic attack will be a critical instead of the amount of damage increased for the magic crit. In short, DO NOT completely trust in the pet item description in game, as they may not be accurate. Pet List: Fox Pet: Passive- +9 Mp per second regen (Max). Bless- +31 Hp per second regen for 20 sec (Max). Griffon Pet: Passive- All magic damage increase by ??%. Active/bless- Movement +40%(Max) Husky Pet: Passive- Deadly magic blow chance +??%. Bless- Str +?? (Max). Slime Pet: Passive- Deadly physical and magical blow rate (aka- critical damage) +38%(Max) . Active- All attack damage +??% increase for 30 sec. Previously posted info: move/modify as needed ="Pets" for everyone= * Find summon-item in secret area (normal stages only, not raid stages) * Right mouse click on summon-item * Pets can't move execept Dacys' pets * Summon-item will disappear when you exit the stage * They may cause glitches or can exploit the weakness of an enemy by their long range attacks. Summon Items Split Tree Seeds (Episode 1) Summon Snowman Jewel (Episode 2) Angry Cactus Seeds (Episode 3) Cannon Tree Seeds (Episode 4) Mini Frames (Episode 5) Angry Cactus Seeds (Episode 6) Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Pets from quests (reward of quest at 5-3L) =Dacy's Pets= Dacy's Doll Skills http://luniaf.nexon.com/files/bible/skill/icon_60860109.jpg Domadal, 2 lvl+ http://luniaf.nexon.com/files/bible/skill/icon_60860110.jpg Wair, 10 lvl+ http://luniaf.nexon.com/files/bible/skill/icon_60860111.jpg Francoise, 20 lvl+ http://luniaf.nexon.com/files/bible/skill/icon_60860112.jpg Veni, 30 lvl+ http://luniaf.nexon.com/files/bible/skill/icon_60860113.jpg Catchvee, 40 lvl+ http://luniaf.nexon.com/files/bible/skill/icon_60860114.jpg Pandano, 50 lvl+ http://luniaf.nexon.com/files/bible/skill/icon_60860115.jpg Happy Dance, 60 lvl+ Reagents for Dacy's skills http://luniaf.nexon.com/files/bible/item/icon_22441375.jpg Spool, Accessory Shop's price: 20C http://luniaf.nexon.com/files/bible/item/icon_22441374.jpg Needle, Accessory Shop's price: 1S 50C Dolls Domadal Commands *Order Doll to attack *Default key: Insert *Bring Doll close to player's character *Default key: Home *Order Doll to defend *Default key: PageUp *Restore Doll's HP *Default key: Delete *Make Doll disappeared *Default key: End Positions *Change Doll's position *Default key: PageDown =Pets at Cash Shop= In the Korean Lunia Test version, pets that can be bought at cash shops have been released. There are 6 kinds of pets: 3 dogs and 3 rabbits. Dogs give a buff for strength and give you additional critical strike chances, while rabbits give intellect buffs as well as magic critical hit chances. They are still under development which means they could turn out differently in the end. An update from Ijji made pets available in Global Lunia. For a limited time, you can purchase a permanent pet. Cat and Dog are available(Rabbit are limited items for christmas). Pets can gain experience as you feed it. It will show emoticons on how it feels. During your travels in Lunia, it will give you buffs like Strength for a set period normally 30 seconds. As your pet gains experience and, thus, levels it will, eventually, become a rare cat/pet. This will only be achieved thru constant feeding. Alternatively, you can purchase a training manual/book for your pet. Go to the pet trainer in the square and place the training manual in the slot provided and also you unsummoned pet on the box provided and click on train. It will take 24 hrs. for 1 manual to be consumed. Category:Terms